Persons afflicted with arthritis often have difficulty in moving certain joints, particularly joints in the fingers. Such persons therefore cannot easily grasp small implements such as writing pens or pencils, table knives or other cutlery, toothbrushes, combs, or medicine bottle covers. The present invention contemplates handle modification of, or addition to, such implements whereby the person afflicted with arthritis can position a thumb and finger on widely spaced surface areas of the handle without bending internal joints. An aim of the invention is to provide improved implements that a person afflected with arthritis can grasp and use effectively without excessive pain or sense of uncertainty.